Diálogo desde el All Blue
by YumeRui-chan2.5
Summary: Primero fue negro abrumador, luego blanco cegador... hasta llegar a un profundo azul, lleno de peces de diversos colores, acompañado del más maravilloso instinto maternal.


**Capítulo único**

Negro. Un negro sin vida era todo lo que veía, como si las sombras de toda su existencia fuesen absorbidas por ese lugar. De pronto cambió a gris, predecesor de un blanco tan puro y luminoso que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, sin poder acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente con la rapidez con la que éste había llegado.

Caminó con cierta lentitud por la especie de habitación en la que se encontraba, sintiéndose completamente desubicado ante la vastedad que ese lugar —si podía llamarlo así— parecía tener. Sus pasos fueron escalando en confianza, fuerza, y ritmo; sus sentidos se acostumbraron a ese blanco calmo, tranquilizador; y de pronto, el ambiente cambió otra vez.

Era como si estuviese sentado en el acuario del barco, pero mil veces más hermoso, mil veces más vívido, mil veces más especial. Le rodeaba un azul profundo; un azul que guardaba dentro de sí muchos más matices de los que jamás hubiera esperado, muchos más colores de los que podía contar, tal vez la misma cantidad de peces que nadaban a su lado, sobre su cabeza, bajo sus pies... Estaba allí, en ese mar legendario que siempre había imaginado. Estaba en el All Blue.

No estaba solo. Lo supo por los pasos que se escucharon a sus espaldas, por el susurro de una tela delgada al arrastrarse por la plataforma imaginaria sobre la que estaba, por la mirada de dulzura y afecto que sentía sobre su espalda, por la mano que con ternura apretó su hombro, haciéndole voltear.

Contrario a lo que imaginó tantas veces, no fue capaz de llorar al verla. En vez de eso, sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarla como tantas veces había querido hacer. Acabaron tirados en lo que podía llamarse suelo, sin dejar de abrazarse un solo segundo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Eres mi mamá! —decía entre carcajadas y sollozos sin lágrimas al separarse cada tanto para verla y volver a abrazarla.  
—Ya sé que soy tu mamá, mi niño. No tienes que repetírmelo.

Se quedó un rato así, acurrucado entre los brazos de esa mujer que le peinaba el cabello con los dedos mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna con la misma devoción que en las noches cuando los monstruos no lo dejaban dormir. Se aferró más a su cuerpo en algún momento en que la añoranza de un viejo restaurante y un barco repleto de locos y dos señoritas preciosas, pero también algo locas, lo hizo llorar y temblar como un niño otra vez. La mujer sustituyó su tenue tararear con un suave canto acompañado de un balanceo tranquilizador.

—Mamá... —la llamaba cada tanto, asegurándose de que no despertaría con el rostro empapado de lágrimas sin ella abrazándolo… Esperando su "aquí estoy" o el beso en la cabeza. Al cabo de un rato levantó su rostro, encontrando la sonrisa expectante de la rubia y su mano acariciado su perilla.  
—Te ves muy guapo.  
—¿Verdad que sí? —respondió limpiándose las lágrimas y sentándose frente a la rubia.  
—Claro que sí. Eres un hombrecito elegante y bueno... Aunque con un muy mal carácter.

Él amaba su sonrisa, su voz, sus delicadas manos quitando los rastros del llanto de su rostro y acomodando su ropa, sus ojos profundos y alegres clavándose en los suyos propios de vez en vez. Había esperado tanto para volver a verla, dudando si ese mal carácter del que hablaba lo dejaría disfrutar de su compañía, preguntándose si estaría esperándolo o si ya estaba viviendo en alguna parte, lejos de él por tanto tiempo… y ahora que la tenía enfrente no sabía por dónde empezar a hablar.

Quería contarle todo, cada detalle de lo que fue su vida gracias a su amor en ese infierno. ¿Qué se lo impedía? Tenía la eternidad y la calma de los matices azules para hablar, para sentirla cerca, para abrazarla, para llorar con ella, para reír, para esperar a los demás y presumirles a la madre más bella de la historia…

—¿Sucede algo, Sanji?  
—Es que hay mucho que decirte, ¿Sabes? Mi vida fue bastante entretenida.

La mujer le sonrió como no lo había hecho; con cierta culpa camuflada entre la comisura de los labios, con un deje de arrepentimiento emanando desde su mirada tan azul. Instantáneamente supo la razón tras ese cambio casi imperceptible en la mujer, y como si fuera un niño pequeño otra vez, la abrazó con fuerza, recordando la falta que le había hecho en esa oscura celda. Esperó unos momentos para reincorporarse y sonreírle a la mujer otra vez, como diciéndole que lo que había dicho antes era verdad; e iba a probárselo, contándole sobre las personas con las que había emprendido el viaje que lo había llevado hasta allí, hasta su All Blue.

—Era un barco de locos, mamá... Pero no creo que cambiaría a nuestra tripulación por nada del mundo. Para empezar, fui bendecido con la presencia de dos bellas señoritas.  
—Nami-san y Robin-chan, ¿verdad? — Él asintió, entre extrañado y sonriente, pero no preguntó nada. Intuición de madre, se dijo.  
—Eran como el Sol que iluminaba el barco... Ojalá que esos idiotas las cuiden bien... Nami-swan es la mejor navegante que alguna vez haya cruzado los mares, y hará el mejor mapa del Mundo, con el que después ganará mucho dinero... y cumplirá su sueño. Al igual que Robin-chwan descubrirá lo que pasó en el Siglo perdido... y Nami-san seguirá comiendo postres de mandarina, para después preguntar si no la harán engordar... y Robin-chan seguirá tomando más tazas de café de las que Chopper le recomienda... Pero nadie dirá nada, porque no es bueno molestarla...  
—¿Ni siquiera el doctor?  
—No, no, no. Ellos tienen una especie de acuerdo. Él no dice nada sobre el café si ella no dice nada con respecto al azúcar.  
—¿Un médico adicto al azúcar? ¿Por lo menos eran tus dulces?  
—¡Claro! Chopper es tan adorable que ni yo puedo resistirme a pasarle un par de dulces extra cuando se acerca a la cocina. ¿Sabes? Es un renito que se molesta si le dices mapache.  
—¿Cómo confundes un reno con un mapache?  
—¡Ni idea! —rio para después acomodarse más cerca de la mujer—. Es lindo verlo enojado, da la sensación de que es un niño de cinco años el que está gritando improperios a diestra y siniestra.  
—Eso es grosero.  
—No es así... Todos lo queremos mucho… aunque lo amenace con comerlo… y estoy seguro de que él lo sabe.  
—¡¿Comerlo?! —preguntó sorprendida y divertida.  
—Claro que no lo haría, es una manera de demostrar mi amistad. Creo que él lo sabe... Es decir, pasamos buenos momentos juntos; queríamos hacer muchas cosas, como diseñar medicina con varios y exquisitos sabores, crear juntos una enciclopedia enorme con plantas y animales venenosos y sus respectivos antídotos... Él, Chopper, se convertirá en el mejor doctor del mundo, conseguirá la cura milagrosa para todo y será el médico más solicitado de todos los mares. ¡Estoy seguro!  
—Parece difícil, ¿No? Es un gran sueño.  
—¡Es muy difícil! —declaró con convicción, dejando a la rubia perpleja— Pero no importa, tiene muchas personas que lo apoyan, no necesariamente con palabras de aliento o palmadas en el hombro, sino compañeros de juego con los que puede esconderse después de hacer una travesura, que le dicen las cosas buenas y malas a la cara, que lo dejan pelear por su cuenta para verlo crecer... Y no sólo él, todos... incluso quienes a veces no lo entienden...

El flujo de palabras se detuvo por un momento, permitiéndole sentir la brisa que cruzaba por ese lugar, aspirar el aroma de ese océano tan vasto, tan milagroso, y suspiró con nostalgia.

—¿Estás pensando en el barco, verdad? Estoy segura que el Sunny estará bien... Ya sabes, Franky está allí para repararlo si algo pasa. —Sonrió, atribuyendo otra vez los conocimientos a ese instinto materno que tan poco conocía, pero del que le quedaba todo el tiempo para aprender.  
—Sé que estará bien, ¡es el barco del Rey de los Piratas! Además, tiene al mejor carpintero del mundo como su creador, como el responsable de mantenerlo en las condiciones necesarias del mejor barco que el mundo jamás vio...  
—¿Pero?  
—Me gustaría poder verlo llegar a Raftel, ver a Franky cumplir su sueño... Me gustaría poder ver al Sunny cruzar el All Blue...

La suave mano posada en su rostro le hizo alzar la vista —¿en qué momento la había bajado?—, para encontrarse con el All Blue concentrado en unos orbes que le miraban con ternura, con comprensión.

—Cuando sea el momento lo verás en persona, mi niño, así como yo vi al primer barco atrancar aquí.  
—¿Merry?  
—Así es... Y estoy segura que el Sunny contará maravillas de Franky... Así como Merry lo hizo del gran guerrero de todos los mares, del increíble...

Su mamá debía ser, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor del mundo. ¡Tenía el mejor instinto materno del que él alguna vez había oído! Una cosa era saber sobre nombres, pero también sabía del Merry y su relación con Ussop.

—¿Sabes..., mamá? —Le encantaba al fin poder decirle así—. Ussop es un gran soñador... Porque, al final, sus mentiras son parte de su gran sueño, ¿Sabías?

Le contó varias de las extravagantes historias que la imaginación de su amigo de nariz extraña fabricaba varias veces por día. Aun con todas las que su madre escuchó, no llegaban ni a la mitad de todas las que le había contado o las que había escuchado al pasar cerca cuando hablaba con cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación.

—¿Te gustaba oír sus historias? Pareces contento.  
—Es un idiota, pero digamos que era entretenido... Y, hasta cierto punto, tanto como es posible con ése, enternecedor.  
—Tú entonación, tu rostro y tus palabras no tienen demasiada coherencia, cariño.  
—¡Es que es complicado! —Se acomodó cerca, bajo el brazo de la mayor y siguió hablando, mirándola hacia arriba—. Ussop puede ser insoportable y muy molesto la mayoría del tiempo... Sus historias delirantes pueden distraer a algunos, dormir a muchos y molestar a otros. Pero, al final, yo creo que esos delirios son partes idealizadas de su sueño: ser un gran y valiente guerrero.  
Si lo piensas, es todo lo que ha querido hacer en su vida, desde niño... Pensarlo es tierno.  
—¿Sólo pensarlo?  
—Exacto. Después tengo que recordar su cara, sus asaltos a mi cocina, sus bromas pesadas, sus mentiras que no son historias... ¿Entiendes? Todo eso es molesto.  
—¿No son todos así? —preguntó la mujer riendo, acariciando de nuevo el cabello rubio de su hijo con la naturalidad de quien lo hiciera por años.  
—Mis damas no...  
—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé.  
—Pero ellos... tal vez.  
—Tu cara te traiciona otra vez, hijo... —La risa de la mujer se combinó con un violín lejano que entonaba una canción que sentía más viva que nunca; como si estuviese siendo interpretada específicamente para él y su mamá.  
—Espero poder seguir escuchando a Brook... Voy a extrañar sus pláticas sobre música, sus intentos de enseñarme a tocar algo en el violín...  
—¿Aprendiste algo? ¿Podrías tocarlo para mí?  
—No, mamá, terminé desesperado tras la primera clase. —La mirada de desaprobación que la mujer le dedicó le hizo soltar una carcajada—. Tú lo dijiste, mamá, tengo un mal carácter... Y de todas formas, jamás habría podido hacerlo como él.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, escuchando el nostálgico arrullo que traía consigo recuerdos placenteros de ese esqueleto que tantas veces había actuado como compañero de revistas escondidas, pero a su vez representaba a un familiar mayor.

—Es como un abuelo, ¿sabes? Incluso él bromea con eso... ¡Pero es que no hay otra forma de verlo! Está en ese barco de locos, de niños descontrolados por el azúcar... aunque no lo parezca, muchas veces tomaba una especie de figura que emanaba calma, que nos hacía dejar de pelear, gritar, lo que fuera... No sólo con su música, también lo hacía con sus apretones en los hombros, con sus llamados seguidos de un 'san'...  
—Un adulto responsable hecho y derecho. —No sonaba sarcástico, pero en ese rato que llevaba abrazado a la mujer, había descubierto que ese instinto característico en ella llegaba hasta los más recónditos lugares. No le habría extrañado que supiera de las constantes preguntas del músico a las damas del barco, ni que conociera la ubicación exacta de las revistas que ambos compraban juntos.  
—Quizás no era precisamente responsable... Pero en una tripulación como la nuestra, habría sido extraño que alguien completamente responsable se nos uniera. ¡Con sólo ver al capitán que tendría que soportar, el pobre diablo saldría huyendo!

Se deslizó hasta dejar la cabeza sobre las piernas de la mujer, quien le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó un rato su cabello para delinear su rostro. Había tomado especial gusto por la sonrisa que el rubio tenía, producto de recordar a su capitán, al futuro Rey de los Piratas que era ya leyenda cuando él se fue. Se preguntaba si Luffy lo perdonaría, si no estaría molesto por haberlo dejado antes de su destino final.

—¿Cariño? —llamó su mamá con comprensión y curiosidad.  
—No pasa nada... es sólo que estaba recordando...  
—¿Qué cosa? Tus recuerdos son interesantes.  
—Este es más... nostálgico que gracioso. Se trata de cuando conocí a Luffy...  
Le dije sobre el All Blue, pregunté si había escuchado sobre él... ¿Sabes que contestó?  
—¿Sí?  
—¡Dijo que no! ¡Un pirata que nunca había escuchado de este mar! ¿Puedes creerlo?  
—En verdad amas este lugar, ¿cierto?  
—Lo imaginé desde niño... Lo imaginé solo, después lo imaginé para alejar a los que me decían que no existía... Después con quien comparte mi sueño... Y... Y cuando este niño con sombrero de paja demasiado necio se sentó y dijo "ven conmigo. Serás el cocinero del Rey de los Piratas", desde ese momento soñé también junto a él y los que llegaron antes y después de mí.  
Me creyó, mamá. Vi el brillo en sus ojos cuando le dije que era un mar milagroso... ¡Me quiso llevar con él! ¡A mí!

Con la mirada perdida en recuerdos y una sonrisa salada por las lágrimas, Sanji tomó una de las delicadas manos que limpiaban las gotas que caían.

—Creyó... en mí. —Sollozó —. Pudo dejarme atrás muchas veces... pero no lo hizo... Luffy, todos... insistían en que me quedara siempre.  
—Debe estar triste, entonces... Te quieren tanto, todos ellos...  
—Claro, pero estoy seguro de que Luffy tiene una idea de dónde estoy... Porque mi capitán cree... No... ¡Mi capitán, el Futuro Rey de los Piratas, _sabe_ que el All Blue existe!

Terminó de llorar, se carcajeó un rato y se refugió en el calor de madre mientras la calma regresaba junto a más recuerdos. Sus constantes peleas con el Marimo cruzaron su mente, e inmediatamente decidió que su madre no necesitaba saber nada de eso. No iba a arruinar la tranquilidad que el azul les proporcionaba al hablar de un hombre de verde tan estúpido que, en definitiva, siempre sacaba a relucir ese carácter que su mamá había mencionado.

—¿No vas a contarme por qué sonríes así? —Le miró extrañado, y ella negó, pellizcando su mejilla con ternura—. Claro que sí. Sonríes como él cuando habla de ti con Robin-chan, o con Chopper, con ese fastidio falso. —Le volvió a ver extrañado... ¿Acaso el instinto de madre llegaba tan lejos?  
—Él es increíblemente estúpido, mamá... ¿Sabes cuántas veces he tenido que hacerle entender a golpes lo que le pasa a Robin-chan?  
—Por cómo lo dices... Supongo que era casi tan seguido como sus peleas.  
—Por lo menos esas servían para algo... —murmuró, sabiendo que la mujer había escuchado por el pellizco en su otra mejilla—. Sí, era seguido... Casi tanto como las veces que mandaba a Chopper a preguntarme cuántas medidas de agua debía poner para dejar bien el café...  
—¿O las veces que se quedaban hasta tarde, tú fumando y él tomando? —Alzó su vista, aún más extrañado que la primera vez-. Tomaré tu silencio como un sí.  
—Parece que crees que nos llevábamos bien.  
—No lo creo, lo sé. Ya te dije, esa cara de fastidio no engaña a nadie, y, además... No le cuentas a cualquiera tus cosas, y lo sabes.  
—Jamás le hablé a alguien de la tripulación de...  
—No, no me refiero a hablarle de tu padre... —soltó una risita y le acarició la cabeza. ¿Acaso el instinto materno llegaba tan lejos como para saber lo que había pasado durante los dos años que se había separado de su tripulación?—. Además, él también te contó muchas cosas... Estoy segura de eso... Son muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad?  
—Somos muy buenos rivales. Dejemos el asunto así, ¿contenta? —Más que eso... Eres un buen muchacho, mi niño. Creciste tanto en...

Pudo darse cuenta que ella había comenzado a llorar, que se mordía el labio entre palabra y palabra... Se dio cuenta que juntaba los dientes al hablar para retener los sollozos, como él; que se aclaraba la garganta después de suspirar, como él; que parpadeaba tres veces para quitarse las lágrimas atoradas en sus ojos, como él.

—Mamá...  
—Tranquilo, cariño. Es sólo que... te veo y... Te va a sonar extraño, pero tu mamá es bastante rara, ¿sabes?

Él sonrió y estiró un brazo para limpiar las abundantes lágrimas de la mujer más bella que jamás había visto.

—Tu mamá piensa que tardaste mucho en volver a sus brazos, mi niño. Tu mamá está muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado, de ti...  
—Yo... Todo es por...  
—El señor de bigote trenzado. Lo sé. —sonrió una vez después del último sollozo.  
—¿Cómo...?  
—Yo lo sé todo —¡Qué ejemplo de mujer debería ser su madre para todas las damas! Esa mirada y ese instinto parecían sobrenaturales… aunque con dos dedos de frente hubiera caído en cuenta de que toda la situación era sobrenatural. —¿Qué pasa? Sé que soy bonita, pero no es para que me mires así.  
—No, nada... Es que... eres sorprendente.

Ella sonrió, complacida y enternecida por el brillante azul de los ojos del rubio. Esos mismos ojos que veían el más hermoso contraste: un ángel en medio de su preciado mar; un ángel en medio del sueño que el viejo le encomendó.

—Mamá... ¿Crees que él esté orgulloso? —Ella ladeó la cabeza extrañada por tan ridícula pregunta—. Ya sabes... el Viejo siempre creyó que yo era irremediable.  
—Cariño... Eres un tonto. Deberías saber mejor que nadie que eres su orgullo.  
—Pero... A veces siento que no hice lo suficiente por él. Es decir... ¿Se sentirá angustiado? ¿Se enterará de esto? —Una idea cruzó su mente y rompió en llanto.  
—Mi amor, tranquilo. Todo está a bien... Dime qué te pasa...  
—Él seguro se decepcionará... No regresé, mamá. No regresé al Baratie... No puedo decirle lo bello que es el All Blue, mamá... ¡Quiero agradecerle al viejo!

La rubia lo levantó y abrazó de modo que su llanto se ahogaba en el hombro de la mujer a quien Zeff, sin conocerla, agradecía cada vez que podía.

—Hagamos un trato. Algún día, él estará aquí con nosotros... Ese día, ambos le agradeceremos por todo.  
—Está... bien. Yo... de verdad quiero... agradecerle por todo. Él..., el maldito viejo... me dio todo, me enseñó a ser yo... El Viejo enojón y con mal gusto para la ropa fue mejor que el mejor padre que yo hubiera imaginado.  
—Me alegro que hayas encontrado a ese hombre. Temía que tu imagen de padre fuera... _eso_.  
—Lo más cercano que tuve a familia después que tú murieras fue Reiju... Cuando nos reencontramos me contó lo que pasó cuando... ya sabes... tú estabas embarazada, y...  
—No tienes que culparte por eso, cariño. —La mujer sostuvo su mirada con la del menor, limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer—. Fue algo que yo decidí hacer, algo que me trajo la mayor felicidad del mundo: un niño bueno, un niño gentil, un niño tan malhablado que puede dar miedo, pero que sigue siendo el mejor niño que podría haber pedido... Un niño al que le prohíbo que me mire así como lo estás haciendo ahora.  
—Pero es que...  
—Pero es que nada. Si quieres culpar a alguien, los dos sabemos bien quién es el blanco indicado...

Sanji sonrió por el ceño que se formaba en el rostro de su madre. Era como el que ponía las veces que Epony intentaba engañarla respecto a la comida que él preparaba para ella. Le parecía verdaderamente hermoso, pues era la representación de un enojo controlado, no como el estallido autoritario que tanto representaba a ese hombre al que por sangre debía llamar padre.

—Jamás entendí cómo alguien como tú pudo casarse con él...  
—Supongo que era diferente... No lo sé. Creo que sabía que así nacería este niño. —Pellizcó su mejilla y le sonrió.  
—También por eso... tú...  
—¡Mírame y escúchame, Sanji! —El menor obedeció por inercia, aún con la mirada nublada por ese sentimiento que lo perseguía desde haberse enterado de la verdad—. Eres mi orgullo, mi triunfo más grande... Repetiría lo que hice para volver a salvarte. Lamento haberte dejado solo con eso, haberte dado ese padre... Pero, mi niño, eres lo más hermoso que pude desear.  
—Tampoco es tu culpa... Además, sin todo eso, probablemente no sería yo.

Sí, el hombre a quien llamó "padre" en sus primeros años podía ser un completo bastardo y haberle causado el peor trauma de su vida; pero sin eso, sin esa mirada fría, sin esas palabras tan duras y ciertas, no habría sido posible vivir como lo hizo; y estaba orgulloso de haber vivido como Sanji.

Los brazos de su madre eran cálidos, cómodos, amables… tanto que bien puedo haber pasado un lustro o un milenio en ellos sin que pudiera reparar en ello, entre risas y juegos de manos, pensando y llorando recuerdos, y fue precisamente uno de estos el que rompió parcialmente el abrazo.

—Mamá... El plato que llevé ese día bajo la lluvia...  
—¿Sí?  
—¿De verdad te gustó?

Ella le besó la frente y volvió a abrazarlo con cariño mientras sus labios decían "Me encantó", y sus manos hacían cosquillas cerca de su cuello.  
—Pero es que... Con sólo recordarlo me doy cuenta que, incluso si no hubiese estado mojado y estrellado y arruinado, eso habría salido mal.  
—Claro que no. Tú me lo preparaste en un acto de preocupación, deseabas que me mejorara... Para ninguna madre eso habría podido saber mal. Incluso me gustaría que lo cocinaras otra vez. —Sabía que su expresión había cambiado, pero no esperaba que su sorpresa provocara la carcajada de la mujer—. ¿No lo harías?  
—Por supuesto que cocinaría para ti, mamá, lo que sea que tú quieras...  
—Pues quiero el platillo de aquella vez.  
—... excepto eso. Yo... No recuerdo qué llevaba, lo siento.  
—Eres un mentiroso terrible. — Pellizcó su mejilla otra vez, sonriéndole como lo había hecho al verlo entrar a su habitación ese día—. Por mucho que tú, y Epony, y quien sea diga que estaba malo, para mí siempre será mi platillo favorito.  
—Te aseguro que puedo prepararte muchos otros que van a saber mejor.  
—No dudo eso, mi amor... No lo dudo.  
—Además... Entiendo, más o menos, lo que sientes. Pero, ¿te digo algo? Creo que desapareció de mi mente, porque aprendí a hacer bien las cosas... Ya sabes, no sólo en la cocina.  
Es cierto, buscaba ver tu sonrisa y que mejoraras con esa comida... Ahora no lo prepararía sólo porque no lo recuerdo, o porque crea que podría matar a alguien si se lo doy...  
—Amor, no es que puedas matarme de nuevo —interrumpió. Él la miró serio, dándole a entender que había interrumpido su reflexión filosófica.  
—El punto es que te prepararía mil cosas distintas de sabores distintos; unos pueden gustarte y otros no, pero todos contarán algo. Serán recuerdos, recuerdos amargos, como el Marimo; otros serán dulces, como Chopper; otros agridulces, como Nami-san y sus golpes; otros indescifrables, como Robin-chan; algunos quizás cambien de sabor a cada mordida, pero agradables, como Luffy; puede ser que también haya exóticos, con presentaciones bizarras como Brook o Franky; y otros cuya presentación te mienta, pero que resultan ser agradables al gusto, así como Ussop... Habrá también platillos blandos al morder y duros a la vista, como el viejo Zeff.

Su madre lo veía fascinada. Observaba los ademanes, los gestos, su sonrisa, esos ojos que ya no miraban atrás, sino que la miraban a ella y a los peces de colores que nadaban en ese mar tan azul.

—Pero... ¿Sabes cuál es mi favorito? —preguntó levantándose y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo después.  
—¿Cuál?  
—¡El sabor del mar!  
—¿Tomas agua de mar? —reprochó.  
—El mar me alejó de Germa, en el mar conocí al viejo, en el mar aprendí a cocinar y a vivir, este mar es mi sueño, este sueño me unió a los Mugiwara... El mar me salvó siempre… y ahora, estoy aquí contigo.  
—Y yo no podría estar más agradecida con el mar por eso. Estoy segura, Sanji, que todos los que mencionaste lo están también.

Sanji sonrió, abrazó a su madre y se prometió que buscaría la manera de seguir mostrando a su mamá la aventura del futuro Rey de los Piratas y la historia del mejor restaurante del mundo. Claro, él no sabía que la mujer tenía planeado eso ya para él, sabiendo bien que la felicidad de su niño estaba junto a ella y ese grupo de personas que tanto lo extrañaban. Si ellos eran cómo ella creía, sentirían que Sanji cuidaría de ellos desde un mar convertido en cielo.

* * *

 ** _Cooperativa:_  
**

 ** _Y bueno, después de un buen rato... ¡hemos regresado! Siempre con una dificultad para subir incluso los one-shots, pero hemos regresado... Y esta vez con nuestro aporte para la celebración del día de la madre._**

 ** _Esperamos que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo one-shot!_**


End file.
